The Riddles
by IMNOTOKIPROMISE
Summary: When Voldy hits Harry with the killing curse he sends Harry back in time, 50 years to be precise and the one year old ends up in an orphange where he comes across a 3 year old Tom Riddle. Let me know what you think!
1. Chapter 1

O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O The Riddles O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O  
Summary:  
When Voldermort hits Harry with the killing curse he sends the one year old back 50 years ago to a certain orphanage where a 3 year old Tom currently lives. Tom Riddle takes in Harry as a little brother when he finds out Harry can talk to snakes as well... (Most of the Characters will be OC and names I've made up)  
Prolog- The new comer.

Tom Riddle sat on the stairs practicing to tie his shoe laces, Mrs Lowdown came in holding the hand of a small infant, he looked quite similar to Tom, dark hair similar to his own, his completion was the same, but his eyes where a light shade of green that seemed to stare straight through him in his hands was a small bear that had the names HARRY.  
He flashed Tom a toothy grin that consisted of two small front teeth, Tom raised an eyebrow and wearily smiled back.  
Mrs Lowdown watched the exchanged a thoughtful look crossing her old wrinkle feature.  
"Tom this is Harry, His parents passed away as well" Tom frowned and looked up at her ,  
"Reason ever re one elsess 'ere" he stated, giving up on his laces and lazily shoving them down the sides of his shoes. "Well anyway, I have to teach Eliza to Knit so do you mind looking after Harry please," Tom started thinking his bottom lip sticking out as he down,  
"I guess I could look after 'im fer a bit" She handed Harry to Tom and they went to the garden, right at the bottom ,  
"Zelda, Zelda"Tom hissed, Harry smiled and started clapping hissing "Zelna ", A look of pure shock spread across Toms features he hissed "Hello Harry," He laughed and hissed "Lo Tom", Tom smiled, and Zelda a grass snake slithered out.

Looks like Tom had a new human friend... Maybe things would start getting better  
O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O

8 Years later

It was Tom's 11th birthday and Harry had made him a card with Zelda drawn on the front ,but when the 9 year old bounced up the stairs and into Toms room, there was a man sat on Toms bed talking to Tom, "Hello and who might you be." He said. Harry looked at Tom for help.  
"This is my brother Harry," Tom said, the man frowned,  
"That's not true is it Tom." He said Tom growled, "He talks to snakes too and looks just like me." He snapped  
"But Tom your Mother died giving Birth to you, that's what I was told," Tom sighed,  
"fine if you chose for him to not be my brother, then he is my Equal."  
O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O

2 years later.

It was Harry's 11th Birthday and and they were both waiting by the front doors at 6:30 am, for the post man to deliver letters, Harry had heard so much about Hogwarts and Tom had mentioned Harry just had to go, Harry really wanted to get away from here, and Toms snake Nagini had insisted that he left Zelda to Harry so he can keep and eye on him.  
The postman shoved the letters through the postbox, Harry lunged forward and picked up the letters, he felt like crying when nothing was addressed to him, Tom patted him on the back,  
"Its alright, maybe it got lost along the way" he offered Harry frowned, to him his birthday was ruined there was nothing that could mend the sick feeling in his stomach or the burning in his eyes he ran upstairs, and into the room he shared with Tom, he knew he couldn't hide from the light footsteps so he got under the covers and wiped the fallen tears away.  
"Harry you will go to this school, even if I have to sneak you in I promise, " Harry let out a small smile,  
"I guess," He wiped the rest of his tears away, but the sick feeling was her,  
"Now open my present to you!" Tom said shoving 2 packages in his hand, Harry unwrapped the Smallest one, inside was a book that was labled Hogwarts a history. Tom gave his brother a hug and opened the next one feeling very giddy, Inside Tom explained was a picture taker but the pictures were better than muggles because they moved, Harry smiled and took one of Tom laughing, it came out 5 minutes later and a black and white Picture of Tom laughing made Harry's day.  
Lunch was served, when Mrs Lowdown handed him a letter, "Came through my bedroom winda of all places."  
Harry's eyes widened he finished his lunch super quickly and ran up the stairs to his room, Tom followed eagerly,  
"come one Harry Open it.", his hand slid under the wax school, and the emerald writing read:  
Dear Mr Riddle,  
We are please to inform you that you are invited to attend,  
Hogwarts School of Witch craft and Wizardry...  
O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O  
A/N I hope you enjoyed this chapter I enjoyed writing it ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O: THE RIDDLES :O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O

Chapter 2: Where to put you?

They boarded the Hogwarts express, excitement swelling up in Harry, Tom could tell he was excited he was bouncing on one foot to the other every few seconds and straining his neck to look out,  
"You know the train leaves at 11:00 and it is..." He looked down at his watch "10:30" Harry looked about to cry.  
"I lied to you when I said you couldn't do magic anywhere outside of school" He drawled. "You can do magic in the train!" Harry's eyes lit up with happiness and he ran to his trunk to pull out his charms book

O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O  
"Harry we are arriving now you should get Zelda out." Harry nodded to Tom and picked up the grass snake that slithered up his arm and wrapped it's self like a bracelet.  
The train shuddered to a stop and Tom waved Harry forward.  
"You have to sit through the feast ok no getting up and leaving? If any one asks your blood status you are?" Harry looked up at Tom "Half Blood, and your my older Brother" He said, Tom nodded,  
"Good friends are hard to come by in any house especially when your half blood.  
Remember there is two wars going on, and you may be targeted by pranks and bits. " Harry nodded he'd been warned all of this but anything was better than the orphanage.  
Tom led Harry to Mr Rickwell the caretaker, who lined the 1st years up and set them in boats, Tom waved to Harry whilst walking back to the Cariges.  
Harry was impressed with the outside of the castle, Tom had drawn really good detailed pictures but they didn't compare,nor did they do the castle justice. His eyes like every other first years where wide with awe, his excitement levels rose and he could feel his heart pounding with anticipation, the boats pulled up at port and Mr Rickwell took the group of 40 to the front where they were lead to a side view and briefed by Miss Croche, who led the group to the great hall. Harry slid the mask he had learnt from Tom up and walked with confidence to the front.  
Tom watched his younger brother walk mask slid up, he couldn't help but let a small smirk enter his face, he watched as Harry looked at him, Harry had odiously seen Tom's smirk because he mimicked an Identical one, one that made Tom's smirk brighten, after Rosewell Peeks was placed in Hufflepuff, Harry's name was finally called, Patrice Malfoy lent over,  
"OY Riddle we didn't know you had a little brother" He hissed, Tom snapped his head in there direction,  
"Well I only tell my friends personal information," He hissed back,  
A boy next to Patrice Malfoy laughed and lent over,  
"Oh Riddle we didn't know stupid Half bloods could have friends" he whispered a triumphant smirk on his face. Tom ignored him, sad as it was he didn't need friends he had Harry and his studies plus Nangini and Zelda, He watched the Harry have a mental debate with the hat and then it finally shouted. "SLYTHERIN" His masked stayed up but a confident smirk arose on his face, Tom gave him a nod which he returned and sat next to an Italian looking boy.

O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O::O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O

Harry followed the Slytherin prefect into the common rooms, the rooms where themed, Green and black, the sofas where a really dark green, and so was the fireplace. the flood was made of a black designed wood. the walls where a stone that had pillars up to the ceiling, obviously the common room was in the dungeons under ground so to make up for it there was a giant window in the Centre wall that showed the black lake. ether side of the window was a staircase one Harry was told led to the boys dormitories and the other the girls. the Boys was led by a black rug up the stairs, the girls a light green, Harry thought the decor was beautiful, in the common room was 7 tables that had 6 seats round each of them, Harry was told that every year got there on table. A boy walked up to him, "Hello my name is Lo Zabini, you?" Harry looked at the boy whose voice was rather hoarse,  
"Harry Riddle, Nice to meet you." He held out his hand and Lo wearily took it, Before dropping to the ground his eyes rolling back in their sockets,  
Tom was quick and helped him to look like he was sat on the sofa, the Boys eyes fluttered open  
"Sorry it happened again didn't it? eh I'm a Se-" Tom clamped a hand over his mouth as the head of house waked, Tom placed a finger over his lips and mouthed 'Later', Lo's confuse expression evaporated and he looked up to the head of house.

"Welcome my first year snakes. A few rules to lay down.  
1) Do NOT get caught doing anything that could give our house a reason to be target for more attacks.  
2) Study well and Hard.  
3) House unity is all we have left, I'm not asking you all to be best friends, BUT could you all please act friendly out of this common room, because out there is our own personal War ground, I am being a tad bit dramatic, but they fear us all to be dark, and given a chance they will hurt you.  
On a happier not Timetables will be on your beds and I shall see you at breakfast." after the head of house's speech, Tom pulled Lo and Harry to the side.

"I wouldn't pay to much attention, your first years there is nothing seriously stupid you could do to make them think that you are dark." He said,  
"Lo I am sorry for man handling you there but our head of house is a collector, he collects students that might be able to help him in the future, if he found out you where a seer" He whispered the last word,  
"He would never leave you alone, Same for us Harry he can't know about Zelda or Nangini, Blood status?" He asked Lo, Lo went red and looked down ashamed.  
"Half blood." He whispered. Tom knelt down in front of him,  
"So are Harry and I, You should stick together, it will be hard, I looked into into it, we're the only half bloods in Slytherin, we need to stick together also, meet me down here for breakfast  
7 am sharp. you too should get to bed sleep well."

Harry and Lo gave each other small smiles, as they where the last ones up Harry pulled him into the bathroom, "Zelda is.." He pulled up his sleave and the snake slithered down to his palm, Lo smirked, "He is nice " He said, Harry smiled back  
"Parsle tongue?" Lo asked, Harry nodded and they both share a quick goodnight before sliding into their beds.


	3. Chapter 3

O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O The RiddlesO:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O

Harry had been friends with Lo ever since they were inseparable, they joined Tom for study groups and meals Everyday, whilst avoiding all the purebloods like the Plague, Harry still had to go to the orphanage every summer but he didn't mind Tom was there and he was nearly the oldest!

Harrys third year, Mid October.

Harry stared at Lo for a few minutes before placing an ear against the wall,  
"Tell me please that you heard that!" Harry pleaded Lo raised his eyebrows,  
"Sorry Harry," Harry frowned, "If it's Zelda I'm not goanna lie he's in for it." Lo smirked in response, before pulling out said snake,  
"He started hissing at me and then slid into my bag, I mean I couldn't just pull him out, remember the last time " Harry chuckled and pulled a made Zelda out.  
"Harry Riddle you put me down right now!" He hissed Harry shook his head in a playful tone saying,  
"I just don't think I can do that." Lo shook his head,  
"I wish I knew what you were saying." He winged Zelda looked Horrified at Lo's comment,  
"I dislike his whining." He hissed before slipping into Harry's sleeve, Harry laughed and Followed Lo into Ancient Runes, They sat down at the front and pulled out parchment,

"Oh I would quit the Whining around Zelda, You annoy him apparently," Harry whispered a large smirk spreading on the lips, Lo threw his quill at him, before Harry froze, the quill hit him on the nose, this scared Lo, Harry had the reflexes of a seeker that shouldn't have hit him, he should've grabbed it like he normally does why didn't he.. Lo thought.  
Harry shuddered there it was again the simple words, 'Let me find you. Let me eat you.'  
Harry missed the quill hit him in the face, the only thing that brought him back to 'Earth' was Lo's sharp smack across his face.

"There it was again,"Harry murmured ignoring his throbbing cheek,  
Zelda poked his small head out of the sleeve and hissed  
"It's a big snake Harry, big snake indeed one with a deathly gaze." and with that Zelda slid back in.  
"Zelda says its a big snake with a deathly gaze." Harry lowered his voice  
"Does that mean anything to you" Lo shook his head,  
"No it means nothing."

Lo was lying, today at breakfast in the kitchens his hands had brushed against Toms briefly and a flash of hissing and a sink appeared in his head. He sighed he hated lying to Harry but this was important Zelda had told him in pictures, The fist was Harry and a shield and ironically Zelda holding it, Lo had asked if Zelda wanted to protect him and the snake had nodded before showing him a picture of tom, and an angry glint in his eyes,  
"You want to protect Harry from Tom?" The snake had shaken his head before showing him the same Sink he saw at breakfast,  
"From whatever that is?" The snake nodded and slid into his bag.

"Harry mate, Leave it at the moment I don't think its too important. I would have seen something if it was and you know that. " Harry nodded,  
Professor Kieseff walked in, "Right class page 256 and look at the Korean runes,"  
Professor Kieseff was a tall thin man, of Native American decent he had high prominent cheek bones, his hair was short and spiky in a chocolate brown his skin colour was a smooth caramel and his silver eyes stared at the Class with understanding and patients.  
Harry and Lo exchanged confused glances towards the work and shared a quick chuckle.

After ancient runes they headed to the kitchens.

End of April.

Harry's eyebrow's furrowed in thought (A very Gryffindork thing to do in Tom's opinion) 3 Mudblood's had been petrified so far this year it scared Harry and he freely admitted it, Zelda was always following him and the hissing always in the walls, Harry was used to it now and didn't freeze up Every time he heard it, Dippit had also mentioned that he would have to close the school. That had made Tom awkward and stiff and an angry glint entered his eyes.

Lo watched his friend, a mind map of thoughts flicking through his mind every now and then,  
At the Slytherin meeting this morning the same one Zelda had shown him. He could see the snake edging towards his hand he held his breath.  
The first picture he saw was a Tom stood at a sink, the picture seemed to highlight the fact that a small snake was etched into the tap, The last picture was a time table may the 3rd and there where rimed Glasses balanced on the floor. He recognized theses glasses, they where from a second year Hufflepuff who was being bullied by a Slytherin girl named Olive Hornby.

A/N- Next chapter of course features Myrtle : )


	4. Chapter 4

O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O The Riddles O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O

Chapter 4)

May 2nd

Lo would tell Harry now, He had to yesterday a muggle born was petrified and he was sure that next would be Myrtle. That was until he had his first honest to god vision...

_**It was breakfast and him and Tom had reached for the toast at the same time when there hands brushed together...**_

_Myrtle was sat in the 2nd floor girls bathroom crying, Olive Hornby he guest.  
Then he heard the Hissing, He'd heard Harry hiss and it sounded nothing like this, Tom... he thought, Myrtle came storming out of the bath room eyes closed and rubbing them "Go away" She cried in her usual high pitched tone.  
Then she opend her eyes and fell to the ground, it was bizarre. Tom came running out gripping her body and crying into it, "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE" He screamed at him self, "I am so so sorry" He cried._

Lo looked up Harry was poking him with an evil grin on his face, Lo shook his head this vision was an hour ago and he couldn't get it out of his head. Professor Kieseff called the classes attention,  
" As you are aware, There was another attack yesterday and the school is most likely going to close the school." Harry froze up, This couldn't be happening to him he didn't want to go home early he'd get bullied!  
At the end of Ancient runes, he pulled Harry into a used class room.  
"Harry there's something you should know, its about Tom..."

3rd of May.

"Hey T." Harry waved to Tom in the common room, "Brat" He said a smile lingering on his lips.  
"Er Lo and I where going to eat in the Great hall seeing as its our last day and shizz." Harry murmured,  
"Go ahead." He murmured, Harry nodded and Him and Lo practically skipped to the hall, they had a plan of action and a good one at that!  
When they where a few meters away from the great hall they saw a gang of 2nd year slytherin girls and Myrtle crying in the middle,  
"Aren't Her glasses just the most awful things you've ever scene, " Olive said loudly,  
"I don't care" Myrtle shouted, Harry took a deep breath and walked up to Olive.

"Hey Olive isn't it, How would you girls like to come sit with me" They all squealed in delight and followed Harry to the hall, Lo walked to wards the retreating figure and pulled out a tissue, she took it and wiped her eyes,  
"Why are you helping me." she said voice all high he sighed and gave her a small smile.  
"Why are we helping you, Harry asked them to sit with him for a reason, they are horrible, bitches mind my French! " She giggled, and they sat on the stairs, "Anyway, we felt you didn't deserve them at all, no one does." she smiled and finished wiping he eyes,  
"I'm sorry, but I don't know your name." She said through sniffles,  
"The names Lo, Lo Zambini, come find me when you need help with anything I mean it. You are not to enter the 2nd floor girls toilet today!" He stood up and strecheching,  
"Have a good day!" He winked and walked away leaving a blushing Myrtle in the wake.  
Harry felt like screaming these girls, were so annoying, so he stood up and walked away,  
"Harry where are you going you just sat down, "she said he sighed.  
"To get away from you" he turned and ran out the hall and bumped into Lo.  
"You owe me ten galleons, " He snapped Lo laughed and they walked to there lesson.

Lunch time...

Harry and Lo walked into the great hall and serched the Hufflepuff table, Myrtle was no where to be seen,  
"When was she you know?" Harry asked anxiously.  
Er I, I don't know, it was in the girls bathroom on the second floor that's all I know." Lo said, Harry groaned in frustration.  
"It could be too late by the time we get there!" Lo nodded in agreement, Zelda slide out of Harry's sleeve.  
"It's not too late yet moron's but it will be!" Zelda hissed.

Harry started running, Lo sped after him and they stopped panting at the door of the girls bathroom.  
Lo heard the familiar sound of scuffling feet and ran in, Harry followed the sinks had started moving, "Close your eyes Harry" Lo shouted, he saw Tom jump in surprise,  
as the vision entailed, Myrtle came out eyes red "Go aw-" Lo knocked her to the ground, and sighed in relieve as he felt her breathing vibrate of his body,  
"What are you doing here!" She said angrily.  
"Saving you." Harry said helping them both up.

Tom was lying petrified on the floor his steel eyes wide and his porcelain skin smooth like stone.  
"Harry you know what we have to do?" Lo whispered resting his head on Harry's shoulder,  
"I have to turn him in," Harry's eyes where watering, but a determination like no other rested in his body language he stood up and ran to professor Dippit.

A/N - So there it is, I have a few more chapters to update.


	5. Chapter 5

O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:OThe Riddles O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O

Chapter five

Tom wasn't angry with Harry it was the best thing he could have done, Tom didn't mean to attack those Muggleborns, he didn't! he was intrigued buy the basilisk, she was pretending to like Tom.

Tom had told her that he had no friends, Harry was his only "Friend" But did adopted family count? He told her about his dad and how he would get his revenge for leaving him in the Orphanage, She had whispered words of murder through the walls during Tom's lessons , trying to trick him into murdering his father.

Tom didn't want to kill his only living relative! He wanted answers.

"Harry look at me?" He said, Harry looked up watery eyes,

"They'll send you to Azkaban, and Its my fault, we could have framed someone else like Malfoy!" Harry whispered,

"I 'll only be gone a few years, by the end of Your fifth year I'll be out!" Tom said giving a small smile,

"Then we can look for Mr Riddle. Together" Tom nodded and gave him a brief cuddle,

"Harry thank you, for turning me in I guess, " Harry nodded and waved goodbye as the Aura took Tom away handing Harry Tom's wand.

Harry twirled the twin to his own wand in his fingers, Lo came up behind him,

"I'm a horrible brother, Aren't ?" Harry asked, Lo raised a thin eyebrow,

"Hell no, it was a really really brave thing to do, it was a Gryffindork thing to do but it wi-" Harry rolled his eyes, "Stop waffling," Lo giggled,

"Ok Mr Riddle lets go get dinner," Harry nodded and followed Lo in.

O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:OThe Riddles O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O

2 years later.

Harry waited by the train to meet Tom, Today they were hunting for Mr Riddle and Tom was late, he was released 3 months ago and now that he was of age he had his own small flat, with the Marvolo fortune,

Harry spotted the handsome teen and ran towards him wrapping his arms around his brothers waist,

"Harry , wait that's knew" Tom Joked pointing at Harry's new specks,

"Turns out I'm Blind as a bat" Harry smiled. Tom grabbed his hand and turned on the spot.

RIDDLE MANSION.

Tom took a deep breath and Harry squeezed his hand, Tom smiled and knocked on the door.

An old butler opened the door,

"Riddle Mansion how may I help you?" Tom froze before mentally shaking his head.

"My name is Tom Maravolo Riddle, I am here on a formal meeting with my father." The Butler turned and lead them into a small living room,

"Mr Riddle will be with You in a few moments." And with that the Butler left,

"Tom your shaking. "Harry said,

"shh Brat. But thanks " Harry laughed, before standing up and looking at the nearby book shelf.

"He hasn't read any of these, your father I mean, they've just been sitting their." He hummed,

"Correct Mr- I'm sorry I do not know your name. " A deep voice said from the door, Harry jumped and turned,

"My Name is Harry." Mr Riddle nodded and sat opposite Tom,

"I'm sorry for disturbing you, But I needed to meet you." Tom said,

" This youngster, why bring him?" Tom shot his father a piecing look,

"He is my adopted brother, Any way why did you leave me in the Orphanage?" Harry noted the sad tone in his brothers voice and felt heartbroken,

"Because of what you mother was, Evil she tricked me into loving her! Why would I want to raise a piece of her, I am sorry," His fathers eyes suddenly looked old.

"I am not like my mother, actually, I have decided to find a muggle tutor and become a doctor." His fathers eyes widened,

"Good for you, I have someone I could recommend, " He pulled out a pad and pen and wrote down a name and address.

"Maybe we should have dinner some time!" Mr Riddle said, Tom smiled and nodded.

A/N Thank you for all my reader you make my day! :)


	6. Chapter 6

A/N- Hey, I relies that the last chapter was a bit confusing,

Basically the Basilisk was tricking Tom into attacking Muggleborns, Tom isn't evil in this story, just very Misunderstood.

O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O The Riddles O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O

Harry's 6th year December 1st

This Christmas was going to be the end of him, He hadn't heard from Tom since the beginning of the holiday, He used to hear from Tom everyday when he was in Azkaban, What's changed? Did I up set him? Harry thought. To make matters worse Lo had found a new love interest and Harry still thought he could have chosen someone less annoying, no he had to go with Myrtle, OF ALL PEOPLE, and yes they where Gross together, Harry shuddered remembering the Library incident.

"Harry stop being so grim, your supposed to love Christmas!" Lo smiled puling Myrtle into the he seat next to him, A house elf waddled over giving Lo his usual,

"Bah Humbug, " Lo gave him a confused look, Myrtle started laughing hysterically.

"We have our Christmas Scrooge, " She exclaimed, once she finished laughing and choking on her pumpkin juice. Harry Rolled his eyes and picked up his stuff

" I am going for a walk see you in charms" Harry walked away, why was everything so boring and dull, Normally Harry would throw himself into his school work, But he was ahead in everything. He sighed and sat by the lake,

"How can something so hectic inside be so calm on the surface." He though aloud.

"Because they have a certain mask." A female voice replied. Harry jumped,

"Sorry I didn't mean to startle you , My name is Felix Dredger, " She said.

"I'm Harry-" She cut him of with a small wave "I know who you are, What you did for your brother was extremely brave, " Harry smiled,

"I don't feel like it?" He murmured. She patted his shoulder,

"He does though," She stood up and turned to walk away, with out thinking his hand flew up and caught her wrist, "What house are you in?" She smiled, "You are very bright just not observant, I am in fact a Ravenclaw and I am in all of your classes"

Harry watched the retreating figure with a smile on his face, the girl was smaller than him, and very pale and her hair was a light shade of blond, not white like Malfoys but close, her eyes where big wide and blue.

Finally someone worth talking too.

Harry walked into charms late, he didn't care of course and sat next to Lo same smile on his face,

"I'm glad you've cheered up" Lo whispered, and said smile disappeared,

Did he not like his first friend anymore?

Was he a horrible person?

These questions flowed through his head through the whole of charms.

at the end Lo pulled him a side,

"Riddle what has gotten into you!" Lo snapped,

"Nothing, " Harry looked away, guilt filling him,

"No I'll tell you what's gotten into you, Just because your brother hasn't been writing, or Because I have a new Girlfriend!"

"That's got nothing to do with it!" Harry's voice was raising,

"No It's got everything to do with it. You won't be happy until everyone else is just as miserable as you are and I don't want a friend like that!" Lo hissed before walking off.

Harry felt terrible not because he lost his friend, but because it felt like a weight taken of his shoulders.

A/N so there it is.


	7. Chapter 7

O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O The Riddles O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O

December 24th

Tom was partly ashamed he hadn't written to Harry yet, in truth the Biology course he was taken was so fascinating, that and he assumed Harry would be having too much fun with Lo, how wrong he was in fact Lo and Harry hadn't talked in weeks...

Harry decided that he was going to write his last letter to Tom today,

He sighed and pulled out his quill.

Dear Tom,

Why haven't you written back,

I miss you.

Lo and I are no longer talking, Infarct no one will talk to me, (Apart from the Hufflepuff Hagrid) and that girl I was telling you about, I haven't seen her since the "Lake", Maybe she went home for Christmas, I don't know...

I'm struggling with my Care of Magical creatures homework,

Tom please reply

Harry.

Harry's eyes started watering he felt truly and utterly alone, He stopped eating in the kitchens because Lo and Myrtle still went there and it was just awkward, so every morning and evening he spent his "Meals" (yeah right Like he ate anything) Sitting alone at the slytherin table.

Harry walked down to lake again and sat in the very same spot he met Felix,

"Why Do I feel alone.."He whispered, a gust of wind picked up and a small square of parchment floated over, on the front were the words written elegantly,

Because you won't open your eyes Harry.

On the back it had the initials.

F.D scrawled out.

Harry's eyes widened and he started frantically looking around to find nothing, then a flicker of gold caught his eye only it was in the lake..

He stood up shocked only to find there was loads of gold strips to his horror it was hair, Harry did the only thing he could think of and jumped in. He found that the "Body" was further down than he thought and he was running out of air.

Harry saw a limb, he grabbed it and pulled them up.

"Them" turned out to be Felix, she smiled at him,

"Hello Harold, I expected you." She whispered,

"Your freezing!" he exclaimed, "As are you" She giggled.

"Here "He whispered a Drying and warming charms. She clung onto his arm,

"Lets go for a walk" Harry nodded, "Why were you in the lake." She got a cute mystical look in her eyes.

"I was looking for the Murpeople. " He smirked,

"thought they hated man?" He questioned,

"Half Mur" She sung.

" Really interesting. But how come you looked like you were drowning?"

Felix Twizzled her hair, "I was listening to them sing. it soothes me. Oh Harry I have one more thing to tell you before I leave you to your thoughts, Lo misses you." she smiled.

"He does?!" She rolled her eyes, "Duh and he'll only talked to you if you make the first move." She gave a small smile.

"Oh and Merry Christmas Harry Jam-" She kissed him on the cheek before running off.

"Wait! Felix?!" He shouted she ignored him and kept running,

"She was about to say something, Does she know my family?" He sighed and walked away.

Felix stopped at the entrance hall and sat on the stairs luckily she was alone,

"How could I make such a stupid mistake, Almost calling Harry by his real Name. " She sighed and twizzled her wand, "Harold James Potter. such a wondrous child although how he came here truly was Awful" She whispered, She didn't see the dark shadow of Logan Zambini behind the door.

A/N- ooooh what happens next -_O stay tuned!


	8. Chapter 8

Lo didn't know wither he should tell harry or not, for a start Harry already knew he wasn't a real Riddle, Secondly What would Harry do If he found out , What would the arrogant little twerp Charles do if he found out? And lastly what would Lo tell him. 'Oh hey Riddle I heard this girl talking to herself turns out you're a Potter?! He mentally rolled his eyes yeah like that'll work he'd think LO was mental, Which Lo was pretty sure he was not. He sighed this really was one big screw up he decided he would seek out the girl and ask him himself.

O:O:O:O:O

Tom looked at the rather desperate letter he had just received, Tom wondered if Harry had found his wand box in his trunk explaining everything.

He sadly pulled out a spare piece of paper and a pen and wrote his reply

Dear Harry,

I am really sorry that I haven't replied, I have been very busy.

I miss you to and I hope to see you this summer,

I am sorry that you and Lo aren't getting on... Maybe a resolution would be good for both of you.

I expect to be very busy so replying while I am in muggle England will be very hard.

Love Tom,

P. S = Look in your trunk for a small green box

Harry looked at the letter a perplexed look, he sighed and opened the trunk he felt around the organized boxes until he reached a thud, pulling out said box he realized what it was.

Toms wand.. inside was a note reading,

Hey Harry,

There is no easy way to tell you that I am leaving the wiziding world behind,

Wait that was easy... anyway because I am leaving My wand and Gringotts account and my diary and the Ring are now yours, I have sorted out all the paper work and you are the "Last" Riddle heir,

Any way, I am sure from this you may be able to understand that I won't be able to write to you often, BUT I will see you every summer or else...

Love your undeniably awesome, incredibly sorry Brother

Tom.R

Harry's eyes widened, 'Why would Tom leave everything to me, I mean why?! He was shocked this was the nicest weirdest thing anyone had ever done for him. He understood everything now,

Harry sat on his bed and got out all the Christmas presents for people.

For Lo : a joke crystal ball, and a photo album with all the pictures Harry had taken of them in the past 6 years all in order of when they were taken he even got one of him and Myrtle kissing at dinner! (ewww)

He bought him a Christmas card saying, "Take me back!" On the front, he hoped Lo would Forgive him.

For Felix: he bought her a sea shell holder, it was a water proof more stylish version of a moleskin pouch, Inside he had a very rare pearl the sang a mermaid song to you if you rolled it into your hands and dropped it into the bath, next to it the prefects bathroom password,

For Tom: A chemistry and Biology book, he also found a book on potions made only on on Muggle ingredient, they were mainly healing ones.

Zelda: He bought 5 mice

He felt happy with all the presents he had, he asked a house elf to give Felix his present. and he put Lo's in his stocking and Toms delivered by owl.

25th December,

Harry awoke early he found that Lo was not in bed, so he slid out of bed and got ready for the day, when he was dressed and ready for bed Zelda slid out.

"Merry Christmas, Where is my Present." He hissed, Harry rolled his eyes and dropped the mice into Zelda's make shift tank, "Manny thannnksss." He hissed before sliding towards the food, Harry laughed to himself and walked down stairs Lo was sat on the couch back turned to him, Harry could see his card on the table and he sighed, Lo turned around a small smirk on his lips,

"Let us never fight again." Lo Announced, Harry hugged his best friend who past him his Christmas present. The grey wrapping paper was gone in seconds at which Lo smirked, Harry looked at the Emerald green bag, Inside was a key.

"What does it open?" Harry asked,

"You'll have to wait and see." Harry shrugged and went to the rest of his present, he only had 2 more, but he didn't care, there was a small blue box which he decided to open first, He smiled when a small note said from Felix, to his suprise it was a really small turnip on a chain, obviously it was a real turnip, Harry picked it up and showed Lo who smiled, Harry put around his neck and opened the small grey package,

"Oh He shouldn't have." Harry smiled,

"Shouldn't have what?" Lo asked trying to peer in,

"Tom Bought me some cookies from this shop he took me to the day I got my letter. Try one?"

Lo gave Harry a smirk and pulled one out of the small tin, "these can't be that- WOW" He smiled,

"Ok they are good, bloody good, " Lo smiled, "I loved your presents they meant the world to me," Lo hugged Harry, "Breakfast, I think,"

Harry nodded and they walked out into the Great hall,  
"You don't mind sitting on the Hufflepuff," I nodded and we sat next to Myrtle,  
"Ow I am glad he's joining us." She said in her usual annoying high pitch tone,  
Harry scowled, Lo squeezed his hand and gave him a small smile,  
"I hope your in a good mood, I simply can't have you moody." She whined, Harry sighed and grabbed a mince pie and munched on it, "  
See he's all quite," She said,  
"You know for someone who was bullied you are a bitch, " Harry snapped before standing up and walking away,  
Lo sighed and looked at Myrtle,  
"Was that really necessary?" She Humph, and finished her breakfast.  
"I am going for a walk, and I do Not want you with me" She screeched causing everyone to look up.

Harry was fuming he made a direct route to the lake and started swearing under his breath he bumped into some girl by the name of Muriel she was in his year,  
"Oh do watch were you are going!, It would have to be a Slytherin wouldn't it." She snapped, Harry just ignore her and started running to his favorite spot, Once sat down he looked up at the sky to find that Felix was hanging upside down from a tree branch,

"ello Harold," She sung, Harry waved and she jumped down and sat next to him,  
"Thank you for the Christmas present it meant alot," She said, Harry nodded,  
"No seriously it meant the world. you listened to me " She engulfed him in a cuddle,  
"I am a bit like you, My father being a wizard died drowning, Ironic seeing as my Mum is Mermaid, I can never see my Mum, and you gave me a song to Remember her by." She kissed him twice on the cheek,  
"I love your gift to me As well." Harry said she smiled,  
"I hope soo," Was all she replied with.  
He moved a piece of blond hair out of her eyes.  
"HARRY I HAVE SOMETHING"...

Logan sighed he needed to find a way to let Harry know of his true heritage, He decided to follow Harry out to the lake, Harry was sat with the pretty blonde girl from yesterday.  
"HARRY I HAVE SOMETHING." he stopped the girl had leaned over and wrapped her arms around Harry's neck and their mouths had connected, Lo smiled to himself before shaking his head and walking further up to them, "Ummm Sorry to disturb but there is a really important thing I must say." They pulled apart immediately blushing Lo sat infront of them,  
"Hi I am-" the blond girl cut her of with her mystical voice, "Logan Zambini, Hi I am Felix, You where saying,"  
Lo took a deep breath, "Um Yesterday I was walking and um I over heard you um, talking" He pointed to Felix whose face fell,  
"Harry I um."Lo stopped as his eyes rolled back in his sockets

_"WHAT!" Harry shouted, Lo looked at his best friend shocked, "Harry Listen to me?!" Felix cried,  
"No I will never even dream of listening to you. YOU knew and you kept it from me." Lo's eyes where wide, Felix's were watering,  
"Harry you-" He pushed her away, "HOW LONG HAVE YOU KNOWN" He shouted,  
"Um Harry that doesn't matter, I -I " Felix stopped and sighed, "Year one" Harry stood up. "Yeah great keep me in the dark." Harry started to walk away. "I Never want to talk to you again!" Felix broke down, "SEE WHAT YOU'VE DONE!" she screamed, Lo sat down in complete shock._

Lo 's blinked pulling the vision away. "Half mer huh, " was all he said, Felix smiled relief showing in her big Blue eyes.  
"Yup."

A/ n- Sorry it took along time, got in a smiggen of trouble which took away laptop Privalges :(  
Anyway next one should be up soon


	9. Chapter 9

O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O The Riddles O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O

Chapter nine- January the 1st.

Logan hadn't had a chance to talk to Felix yet but as he got to know her he relies how much of a good friend she was, Luckily now was the chance.

"Er Felix, Hi" She smiled and patted a place next to her. Logan sat down and picked up a leaf.

"You want to ask me about how I knew about Harry's Heritage?" She asked, he nodded and she smiled,

"Um well I am Half Mer and um, when I was younger I.E. still lived with my mamma, she told me great stories of a boy who time traveled, he ended up in a orphanage with a great evil, Thomas Riddle you see if Harry hadn't gone back in time, the Basilisk would have killed Myrtle and then Thomas would have gotten a taste for killing, every bad thing that ever happened to him would eat him up until he became the most evil, hatred induced man that ever walked this earth." She paused for breath before continuing.

"Anyhow, He would have eventually gone to kill Harry's parents and then Harry would have to fend for him self, although something went wrong, Harry disappeared that night and the world stopped turning back to the last 50 years. Harry was named Harry James potter, his father James potter is the son of Charles Ingot Potter."

Lo sighed it all made sense now,

"I had a vision?" He stated, "I know I read up on seers and saw all the tell tell signs, your quite experienced now so you don't faint every time you have a vision."

He nodded at Felix, and shredded the leaf.

"We have to tell him you know?" He stated she nodded,

"I don't know how he is going to react though, " She sighed,

"I have an Idea, well first in my vision, Harry flipped when he found out you knew, so I thought maybe I could tell him I had a vision," She nodded enthusiastically,

"Leave it for a couple of weeks then we can make a proper scene."

4th February.

Harry sat in defense against the dark arts, thinking he wouldn't mind teaching the subject when Lo strolled in, He tripped over Potters shoe and fell to the ground,

"Watch it Zambini" Potter snapped, Harry stood up and walked over to his friend, Lo looked like he had clasped, his eyes fluttered open.

"Harry There is something soo important I need to tell you..."

Later on...

"Oh my god," Charles Potter said, Harry nodded in agreement.

"Aren't you angry at Tom?"Charles asked,

"I wish I could be but technically it hasn't happened." Harry reasoned, Lo nodded inwardly smiling that his and Felix's hard earned plan had worked.

"I can't believe I am a grandpa. " Charles joked, "Anyway I have homework to do so see ya later," He walked away.

"I knew all this time you know" Harry said stretching,

"What!" Lo exclaimed, Harry laughed,

"I over heard you talking in the woods, Yeah I don't care, I mean at first I was angry then I thought ah what the hell." Lo punched his friend playfully on the arm and they slowly made there way back to the common room.

A/N - Quick update to apologies again for taken so long ^_^


	10. Chapter 10

O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O The Riddles O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O

Chapter 10- 6 years later

Harry strolled out of Dumbledore's office a huge smile on his face, He'd done it! he'd gotten the DADA position. he floo'd to his small apartment, where his beautiful girlfriend would be waiting to her the news.

When he landed gracefully on the wood floor, the lights where out Harry looked round confused, he pulled out his wand and whispered 'Lumos', to his surprise the lights went on and Lo, Amanda (Lo's new wife.) Felix and Charles jumped out screaming "Surprise" A banner fell down reveling ' Congrats! Teaach'

"How did you know!" Harry exclaimed,

"You forget, your best friend is a seer" Lo sung a goofy grin on his features.

Harry was so surprised, "Congratulations Honey," Felix said, pulling him down for a kiss.

"This is so lovely thank you." Harry smiled,

"But its not perfect. " Lo said, Harry got a perplexed look when strong arms took him from behind, He let out a very girl like scream.

"Calm down." Tom hummed, Harry turned round a child like grin on his face, he gave Tom a big bug,

"OK. now its perfect!" Felix giggled at her boyfriend.

"But..." She looked down hearted. "I had something planned tonight, " Harry smiled at everyone's confusion, Before getting down on on knee and pulling out a small ring.

"Felix Dredder will you Marry me " Felix's eyes shone with tears and Amanda squealed in delight, Lo rolled his eyes, and Tom smiled.

Felix just stared at her boyfriend, she wiped away her tears and nodded,

"I am sorry," Harry drawled. "I didn't quite get that." Felix pushed him over before picking up the ring, and sat down next to him,

"Yes Harold James Potter Riddle." Everyone laughed. Charles patted him on the back,

"James's Has to be the Page boy," Charles laughed, " Aw my 2 year old son is going to his son's wedding how messed up is that!" Everyone laughed.

Next year. the wedding date.

Lo tapped his glass with a spoon,

"OK so I've known Harry since our first year, Many of you here know that I am a Seer and if I could have envisioned Harry turning into an evil prick in his sixth year I swear I would have hunted down this gorgeous angle that made him happy." Lo said everyone laughed including Harry,

"Now your all wondering, why I am the best man instead of someone universally awesome like Tom... Well three words for YA Tom I am better in bed!" Everyone laughed again, Except Felix who stood up,

"YOU SLEPT WITH MY FIANCE" She shouted, Lo grinned

"It was third year, what can I say!" She threw her fork at him.

"Babe chill, I'd never sleep with a Zabini," Harry joked, everyone laughed again,

"Anyway... I am going to shock everyone here even my own wife, Harry we are expecting a child and we want you and Felix to be the God parents,"Amanda smiled,

"I was about to say" She whispered. "Anyway Here here."

Felix's Bride maid stood up, Harry thought her name was Holly or something.

"Hey everyone I would like to start by say congratulations and many happy years together..."

A/N- Sorry its been a while, but here it is :)


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

8 Years later.

Harry was pleased with his work at hogwarts he was head of Slytherin and he was now raising a beautiful young girl named Astrix Riddle who was 8 years old, James Potter was attending Hogwarts this year and Charles Potter had told Harry that there was to be no nonsense with James and that Harry had full permission to grant Detentions and even shout at him!,

Right now James would be on the train and mingling with other students,  
"Professor Riddle are you ready to welcome the other students," Dumbledore asked,  
Harry nodded and sat helped with the preparations.

Later on...

Harry sat on the great hall steps waiting for the Gamekeeper Aka Lo to bring up the students,

"Here they are Mr Riddle." He said before walking down a corridor that led to the entrance hall,  
Harry pulled the students into a side chamber,

"Hello first years and dare I say, welcome to Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry,  
Beyond this corridor is the entrance hall in the entrance hall you will sit on a stool and a sorting hat will be placed on your head that hat will then decide which house best suits you,  
once the hat has chosen, you then seat yourself down at your table,  
The houses are Hufflepuff,Slytherin, Gryffindor and Ravenclaw,  
Each house will be like your home and during the the year you'll collect house points, house points are won by good behaviour behave badly and you'll lose points,I am now going to the hall to see if they are ready for you, I suggest you smarten up. I shall see you in a while,"

Harry walked to the Great Hall and Watched as Professor McGonagall pulled out a stool and quieted everyone down, Harry then collected the first years and called out a list.  
James not surprisingly was sorted into Gryffindor, a surprise sorting however was Sirius Black, his mental cousin Bellatrix was already in her fourth year! he was sorted into Gryffindor with James, a few other kids that Harry recognised solely because of the resemblance they had to their parents was, Lucius Malfoy from Theon Malfoy, also Theodore Nott from Theodore Nott. Lo had named his Son Eddie, he would be joining the school in two years.

Harry's First DADA Class with first years.

"Welcome to my class, I as many of you know am Professor Riddle I will have no Messing around in my class, I am not going to badger you into getting acceptable grades, I have mine, I am here to help you, ok

I will call roll call and then we will get started."

With roll call called Harry instructed everyone to turn to page 7,

"Minor protection spells. Ok umm Snape can you read the first paragraph, Then Evans."

He listened as Snape read and paused him to answer anyones questions and explain everything. To his surprise Lily was making notes and then when she had to read, Severus took over.

"Thank you for reading, Ok Black, what is the most powerful protection charm out there?" Harry asked, The kid jumped and then shrugged,  
"Where you not listening, Black?" Harry asked the boy looked away,

"In that case, 2 feet of parchment on said spell."

"What?!" He snapped, "Listen and it wouldn't be required," Harry said smiling.

"How were your first years, Minerver?" Harry asked,  
"Not bad, That black could listen for once though." She said,  
"Mmm " he agreed,  
"Any word from, Felix," He nodded. "She made some more cookies with Trix and she said she'd send them on" He said, she smiled and got on with planning,

James was getting cockier and cockier every week, Sirius was no different, they had begun to start testing Harry but that had soon been stamped out with 2 detentions and 5 house points lost, the new kid Remus that Harry had fought to get him into school, was settling in well,

Harry had read the case and spent 3 weeks trying to persuade Dumbledore to let him in,  
The boy was a credit very studious, amazing memory, he has another year before his first transformation.

Seversus was also an interesting, he was also very studious, not to mention he was good at DADA, Harry went to school with his Mother Elinda Price and she married a muggle man.

Halloween...

Sirius and James were the best of friends, they were also the schools most feared pranksters,  
They were scarier than peeves, and Peeves respected them!  
Miniver was stressed with them they were turning her hair grey (Literally, Potion in her pumpkin juice! They turned someones bag invisible! Harry had talked to charles about them but Charles was just glad James was someone elses problem,

Now that it was halloween Harry suspected that something else would happen today as he walked into the great hall and was hit by a pumpkin he was right,  
Pumpkins were floating around having races and throwing up on students, everyone was in uproar, Dumbledore was just eating some pumpkin pie,  
'Old coot' Harry thought bitterly,  
"EMBOULAS" He shouted, the pumpkins stopped flying around settled back on the tables.

"Uncle Harry-" Harry cut him off,  
"No James this has gone to far! I expected better of you, you will both be serving a weeks worth of detention." James looked ready to protest.  
"No you're lucky I am not taking house points go both of you."

Harry sighed and watched the boys run out of the class room, He pulled out some parchment and started writing his really long letters to both sets of parents explaining the problems with the kids.

It was Christmas and Harry had gotten Permission to go home and see his family,

He stepped through the floo to have a small blond jump into his arms.  
"DADDY" She screamed,  
"Hello." He said kissing his daughter and wife,

"Hello Hunny" She said, "We made a cake,"

"I Helped" Astrix said, wriggling out his arms, they handed him a slice,  
"Mmm this is delicious," Harry said, Astrix giggled and ran to the garden,  
"I have missed you soo much..." Felix said,  
"And I you.."

A/N I am soo soo sorry,I know it has been a while! I am really really sorry! :3 forgive me?


	12. Chapter 12

Three Years later.  
Harry laughed as Astrix's dragged him and Felix through the platform wall.  
"Slow down!" He called, She looked up at the train in Awe.  
"Come on Az put your trunk over there and and hand me Nightie," Nightie was Astrix's Owl.

Astrix did as Harry asked and hugged Felix round the waist. "Why can't you come with us." She asked, Felix smiled a teary smile, "because I've already had my fun there now it is your turn!" Astrix smiled and looked longingly to the train.  
"We need to wait for Eddie." Eddie was a second year with a mass of Black hair and olive tone skin,

"Eddie?" Felix asked, "Well I want Astrix to sit with someone on the way to school." Felix nodded, "What if I am in Gryffindor!" She asked, Harry smiled and knelt next to her, "What a great credit to Gryffindor you would be!" She beamed.

"Harry!" Lo shouted, "Hello Logan." Felix called, Eddie who was trailing behind laughed at the face his dad pulled, "It's Lo." Lo muttered. "Hullo" Astrix greated to Eddie, Eddie smiled, "Azzy. Lets go theres this really cool compartment that James and Sirius have they said that we could join them along with this guy called peter and another called Remus." Eddie said Harry watched the exchange with a smirk.  
"Ok looks like our kids are in good health." Harry laughed, "We need to get going to hogwarts so I'll leave you with with Az and Felix ok Ed." Lo asked, Eddie nodded Harry kissed Felix on the check, and gave her a heartfelt hug, "I love you" he told her. "I love you too" She murmured. He smiled into her kiss, and pulled back, "I need to go." She nodded, "I know" Lo rolled his eyes and pulled Harry away. "By Fee" Felix laughed and waved to the both of them. Lo pushed Harry into the fireplace and handed Harry the Floo powder. "HEADMASTERS OFFICE HOGWARTS!" Harry Disappeared in a burst of Green flames.

"Hello Professor Riddle." Dumbledore greeted "Professor Harry murmured while dusting down his robes, "Logan joining us?" He asked, "Yes sir he should be here soon." "Good good."

The sorting ceremony

This year despite Harry's protests Professor McGonagall was leading the children in, Harry supposed that a Plus side of this was He could watched Astrix as she came in without worrying about the other kids.

Harry watched as Astrix pushed a boy forward giving her a bright smile that Harry go whenever she saw him, the boy looked Nervous and when the Hat was placed on his head he watched with an amused smile as the boy sagged in relief when "RAVENCLAW!" Was called, Harry waited until nearly the end when McGonagall finally called out Asterix.

He watched her skip up with the same confidence he had worn and watched the old had get propped on her head.

Only when she was sorted into "RAVENCLAW" Did Harry stop worrying about his daughter.

A/n I know it has been a while and I am sorry but i had a serious writers block. anyway as a well deserved sorry I am posting another chapter after this. woohooooo! :3


	13. Chapter 13

Asterix Riddle.

"Bye!" I called out the window to my mother. Eddie pulled me down the corridor,  
"You are going to love hogwarts you really are!" He told me. I nodded with him smiling, "There's so many cool hiding places the lessons are even cooler and... Oh here we are" He slid a compartment door open and pushed me through, James was sat in the compartment, with a boy who had curly black hair and soft grey eyes, This must be Sirius. "Hullo James." I greeted sitting opposite him and next to the Sirius boy. "I am Asterix and you must be Sirius." Sirius nodded and smiled, "This is your first year?" He asked. "It is." I responded, "Yeah I thought so, I think I would remember seeing someone so beautiful before." I felt my cheeks heat up, and saw james kick him from where he was sitting, "That is my Godfather's daughter so pretty much my Godsister, Not to mention she's 11!" He hissed, Eddie chuckled and shook his head he really was the spitting image of his father Logan.

"Hello. Oh and who are you." A tall boy who looked pretty worn asked me. "I am Asterix, James's Godfather's daughter!" I said holding out my hand he smiled and shook it, I am Remus." Remus took his seat next to James and opened a book.  
"oh I have the perfect prank to pull on snape?" Sirius said, "Snape who is Snape?" I asked, "Snapes a slytherin in the year above me not a nice guy." Eddie informed me. "Really how come." Sirius shook his head, "He is just so grumpy" James furrowed his eyebrows, "Yeah and He keeps persuading Lily not to be my girlfriend." I raised an eyebrow.  
"Who is Lily?" I asked, "Lily Evans is a fiery redhead, who James has a massive crush on!" I grinned. "Aww how cute! Does she like you back? Have you kissed? will you live happily ever after?!" James shrugged, "I have a plan. Hey Az how would you like to help me set them up!" Sirius asked me, I looked at him suspicion clearly showing on my face. "Maybe..." He smiled at me, His smile made my tummy churn, "Eddie you too." Eddie shrugged agreeing, "Oh brilliant."

I looked at Sirius. "I don't think this is going to work" I told him honestly, "Sure it will." He assured me giving me a the winning smile. I felt my cheeks redden and nodded,  
"Ok get ready to cry." Sirius muttered a spell under his breath and I felt my eyes water. "Gimme a shot." I made the crying noises and he nodded, "James has gone to visit Frank we have 5-4-3-2-1 GO GO GO." Remus shook his head as i ran out of the compartment eyes streaming, Eddie was running after me wand out and sending harmless Jinxes my way, obviously missing, James was at the end of the corridor I could see him, right in front of Lily's compartment, red faced and angry, 'Boy he is a good actor' I thought. I stopped my "Performance" when he stomped away, Eddie stopped next to me. "Whatcha doin'?" He asked, I pointed to James's retreating back, "Lets go see!" He said I nodded and we crept to Lily's compartment, I looked through the window and saw Lily kissing a dark haired boy. "That's Snape." Eddie whispered, "Come On lets go back to the compartment." I nodded and we walked away, I felt so sorry for James, But he was full of hatred and Jealousy and My mum told me that's what Evil men start with, I don't want James to be Evil.

When we got back to the compartment, James wasn't there.  
"Did it go to plan?" Remus asked, "Nope." He smiled a sad smile, "I didn't think it would." I sat opposite Sirius who was eating a chocolate frog, "Why didn't it work?" I looked at Sirius, "James walked away angry, Lily was kissing Snape." Eddie told him. "Muthafuc-" "Sirius No" Remus said, James walked back in cradling his hand, "you didn't tell me he punched Snape?" Sirius said, "I didn't punch Snape dickwad I punched a wall." James said sitting down. "and i think I may have broken it" Remus sighed, "No one here knows any healing spells so you're going to have to suck it up." James sighed, "James promise me you won't become Evil." I asked.

The sorting

I was nervous, more nervous than I had ever been in my life.

McGonagall lead us into the great hall where the whole school watched us with curious eyes, I looked up at the ceiling and gasped when I saw it was not a ceiling but a sky, "It's bewitched." A girl whispered behind me. "Really.." I asked a boy beside me nodded, "Uh huh" McGonagall started to call out names. Looked round at each of the four tables, My daddys house is at left against a wall, then Gryffindor, then Ravenclaw, then Hufflepuff, James was smiling at me from the Gryffindor table as was Sirius, 'Don't go red' I smiled back and caught Eddies eye from behind them, he smiled at me.

"Xenophilius lovegood" I looked as the blond boy next to me gulped, "It's ok." I said pushing him forward. He gulped again and stood up. I gave him my brightest smile as he turned to face me. the hat was placed on his head and in no time it shouted "RAVENCLAW!" The table clapped and he joined them. I was lost in my own thoughts for a while, well until McGonagall pulled me out of the thoughts by shouting my name.

"Asterix Riddle." I smiled suddenly I wasn't so nervous, I pushed myself through the first years in front of me and sat on the stool, The Hat fell over my line of vision.

"Ahh Hello"The hat called I smiled, "Hullo" He gave a short chuckle. "Curious mind you have" He said "Thank you" He chuckled again, "I Know just where to put you RAVENCLAW!" I smiled and looked to the Ravenclaw table, Xenophilius was smiling up at me and patting the bench next to him, I sent a quick smile to my Dad and to James,Sirius and Eddie, before skipping down the 3 small stepps and sliding into the seat next to Xenophilius.

A/N- Thank you for reading and I promise I will try to update more often There are no excuses! 3


	14. Chapter 14

The Riddles

The beginning of the year was going soundly. Although Harry had started noticing James's obsession with a certain red haired girl by the name of lily his star pupil.

"Harry I see where you're coming from but Lily Evans hates James!" Lo told him. Harry shook his head, "No there is more to it than that, I think it might have something to do with a certain Servers" Lo shrugged, "Sure she could have been your mother, but it could have changed, you changed the future by coming here and accepting your brother, which means no dark wizard to follow, so things scenarios could have changed, would have changed." Lo tried to exclaimed,  
"Right now that you mention it. Um yeah ok." Lo snorted at Harry's realization,

"Wizards chess?" Lo asked Harry nodded and conjured his chessboard up.

The game was going well, "Knight to D3!" Lo ordered Harry sighed as his pawn was brutally murdered. Harry's attention was called away with a sharp knock on the door. "Come in." the door flew open with a seething James stood in the doorway, He stomped in slamming the door closed behind him. Harry merely raised an eyebrow. "Yes James?" Harry asked, James threw himself down on the couch, "Queen to B5!" Harry ordered with a satisfied smirk when Lo's knight was butchered. pieces flew across the board all Harry could hear was 'I have avenged you my Pawn!'  
"You know Lily and Severus broke up? It was a rhetorical question because before Harry could answer James carried on "Well I finally got the op to ask her to Hogsmeade this weekend." James paused to take a breath, Harry just caught the end of Lo's sentence "...to B5 checkmate." Lo called Harry looked at the board before crying, "Muthafu-" Lo cut him of, "Carry on James." James rolled his eyes and continued, "Lily was about to say yes I could see it in those beautifully green eyes, and then HE came along and pulled her away, not before making her say no!" Harry sighed, James reminded him of a teenage girl it scared him was He ever like that?! Worse still would that be Asterix in her third year?! "Ok who is He?" Harry asked, "Snape of course. Coh!" James put dramatic teenage emphasis on Coh Harry sighed, "And this is a problem because?" Lo asked Harry winced, could sense trouble when it flew by, "WHAT?! It's a problem because he is controlling her and manipulating her!" He snapped crossing his arms, "James" Harry said calmly, "You look tired go to sleep and I will talk to Min-McGonagall later ok." James nodded and left.

"Hell if Eddie turned out like that" Lo whispered, "I wasn't like that was I?" Harry asked, Lo snorted, "You were worse so much worse. think it runs in the family?" Harry snorted "Must do!"

:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o: Asterix :o:o:o:o:o:o:o:o:

I dipped my quill in the ink and started to write my mum a letter about my first week.

Dear Mum,

Hogwarts is Amazing! I love it, As you know I am in Ravenclaw and I love it!,

Eddie and I talk a lot, as do James and I, His friends are very nice Especially Sirius.

Oh and I have a new friend his name is Xenophilius, It's pronounced Zen-o-phil-ie-us, He is so nice, He is in Ravenclaw too, We do our homework and stuff together it's pretty cool we even gave each other nicknames, Like Zenny and Azzer. Haha what do you think?

I love you and can't wait to see you at christmas

Hugs and kisses

Asterix

xx

i smiled and ran to the common room, where I met Xenophilius, "Ready?" He asked, I nodded and together we walked to the owlery, it was rather sunny outside and James and sirius were wrestling on the field near the stairs to the owlery.

"Oh Hey Asterix!" Remus called from where he was reading, I waved and pulled Xenophilius up the stairs, "So Zenny are you going home for christmas?" He shrugged before flinging an arm over my shoulder, "Bit early to be thinking about that isn't it?!" I laughed and handed Xenophilius's owl Patchy my letter, I have my own but my dad is using it so i'll have to stick with Patchy for now.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N- Omg Guys this is it. The last chapter.

O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O: O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O: THE RIDDLES O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O

Many Many years into the future.

Harry walked down the hall of the small cottage him and his wife owned in Devon.  
He glanced up at the pictures on the wall. His daughter Asterix in her wedding photo with a younger Xenophilius. Then there was the family photo. Astrix holding a small blond child in her arms, standing behind her was her husband Xenophilius with a gentle hand on her shoulder Harry was stood next to him and Felix in front of Harry. He then looked at the small picture of Luna his granddaughter she was 9 now and beautiful absolutely beautiful. There where loads of family Photo's and they all brought back lovely memories, For example the first time he met Xenophilius.

_"Father please go easy on him I beg of you!" A 16 year old Asterix begged, Harry chuckled and looked at Felix who was smiling. There was a knock at the door and Harry smirked a very Slytherin Smirk, "Dad" Asterix warned, He opened the door,  
"Hello, sorry we wern't expecting any company can I help?" Xenophilius' face fell. "Er Sir I am your er Daughters er-" Harry couldn't help himself. "I know who you are boy! Come in come in." Asterix looked mortified,  
"Dinner is through here." Felix said gesturing to the double doors of the newly named Riddle manor._

_"So What are your intentions with my daughter?" Harry asked Biting into his chicken casserole. Xenophilius paled and Asterix sent him a glare. "DAD?!" She cried. "What I am only making sure that when you two eventually make the love." he wiggled his eyebrows, "That he doesn't love you and leave you, Because sex is all most boys your age look for in women. Someone who'll give 'em what they need and ditch them." Felix was hidding her giggle behind her napkin, doing a very good job of hiding it as a cough._  
_"Oh My God, This is the most humiliating day of my life._

_" Xenophilius smiled and looked Harry before saying. "It's ok Asterix your father is only looking out for you. Mr Riddle my intentions towards your daughter are pure and I hope one day to Marry her." If Harry wasn't such a good Slytherin his jaw would've dropped, instead he pushed past the shock and smiled, "Good." Asterix was blushing madly. __  
__Harry didn't know what to think did he want this boy to be his son in law, 'Time for some investigating I think." Harry thought. __"So Mr Lovegood, What do you take for your options." Xenophilius swallowed his mouthful, __  
__"I am currently __studying Muggle studies, Ancient runes and Care of Magical creatures." Harry nodded, and leaned forward.  
"What do you plan to do when you leave school?" Xenophilius need no time to think,  
"I want to be a journalist not a pompous Moron from the Daily Prophet I mean comeon it is clear that everything written is censored. No I want to start up my own paper, I want to tell the truth." Harry nodded this Boy wasn't half bad._

Harry smiled and shook his head.

That was when it happened.

The Scream from his Living room. He ran in wand drawn and a curse at the tip of his toung ready to be uttered at a seconds notice. Then he saw the Grey scrubs from someone who worked at st. Mungo's and his wife on the floor crying,  
"What's going on?" Harry asked, "I am Gilderoy Lockhart from the Morgue at St. Mungo's I am sorry but your daughter Asterix Lovegood Nee Riddle, was in a terrible accident."  
Harry eyed him suspiciously Lockhart he remembered him very well a young boy that always came up with these very imaginative stories Harry enjoyed telling him, that his stories where utter nonsense and where in no way possible. In honest words the guy was a work stealing ponce and Harry was glad he worked at the Morgue, Morgue that was the place where... "Oh my god." Harry said his voice was hoarse and suddenly dry, "What Kind of accident?" He asked helping.

"Well we were told she was doing some re-search into a new kind of spell and it went wrong horribly wrong." Harry's eyes were watering He Helped his wife onto the plush leather sofa, and embraced her as she cried, Hysterically screeching every now and then.  
"Unfortunately that's not all I have to tell." Lockhart looked sad, "Your granddaughter Luna was also in the same accident luckily her injuries are a few burns here and there."  
"In what way is that lucky?" Harry Snapped, Lockhart looked him in the eye and informed him, "It could have been a lot worse."  
An annoying beeping noise sounded out. Lockhart looked at his pager and nodded, "I need to get going but your Granddaughter Luna will be in 's for at least 3 days so they can make sure there has been no other effect from the magic. I am so sorry for your lose." With that he stepped into the Floo and disapeared.  
Harry felt like he'd just been slapped in the face. His daughter was dead.

The words felt unfamiler and Haunting to him. His wife cried her whole heart out right on Harry's shoulder, He wanted to tell her that everything would be Ok. But what use would that do. The Floo went off again and Lo stumbled out. "Harry you have no Idea what I just saw?" He said looking flustered and scared,  
Harry looked up. "It's about Azzy isn't it." Harry whispered, "Shit" Lo said he saw Felix sobbing and realised, "but that's not fair!" He said. "I am supposed to see the future not the Present." Harry could see Lo was stressed out.  
"Felix hunny. We should go and see Luna." Harry Suggested, "Luna" She sobbed, Harry motioned for Lo to follow as they disappeared into the floo.

's smelt odd, like overly clean Harry had never been to St. Mungo's before.  
"Hello How can I help you." A woman at the desk asked, He cleared his throat, He felt Lo behind him, "This is Harry Riddle and Felix Riddle they are the Parents of Asterix and Grandparents of Luna Lovegood." He said,  
"Oh right this way," The woman said with haste, Harry Turned to Lo,  
"Lo you should inform our friends, Er" His eyes started watering, "I er couldn't do that right now, er Call Charlus and Well you wife, Umm Tom If you can get a hold of him I highly doubt it Er" Harry started Crying Lo's arms were around his neck in seconds, "It's going to be ok." He soothed, "She was a beautiful child not to mention very talented acciedents happen," Harry looked unconvinced, Harry nodded and followed his wife and the receptionist.

O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O Asterix O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O

I shuffled through the endless paper work, It had ocured to me that maybe the formula for the new spell I was trying out was wrong, So naturally I was going to change it. Only Problem is I can't find the Paper.  
"Mum Look I drew a picture of us" Luna said sliding the piece of paper over to me, I smiled and picked it up, there it was the formula. I hugged Luna,  
"It's beautiful can I keep it?" Luna nodded and sat in front of me, Lucky for me she had drawn in the big blank corner, I grabbed a piece of Parchment, and copied out the formular, Luna cocked her head to the side as she tried to read it upside down.  
I then re-wrote it as I thought it should be. I smiled.  
"Time to test it out." Luna's eyes were wide and excited,

"Tyme Hulte" There was a big flash of white,

"LUNA" I screamed, I felt flames cuddle my body, "LUNA RUN" I could hear her crying. I heard footsteps and Xenophilius' screams, I couldn't move I couldn't do anything.

And then it went black.

O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O: HR :O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O :O

Luna looked so small and vulnerable in her bed, Felix wandered over to the seat next to her bed and held her hand, Luna was asleep.  
"She should wake up soon, we are just waiting for the potions to kick in." The nurse said, Harry Nodded and stood over his wife. Xenophilius came through looking distraught.  
"I am so sorry this is all my fault." He Cried. Harry shook his head Xenophilius this is nobodies fault. Harry put an arm on his shoulder,  
"The Nurse said Luna should be fine with no long term damage." Xenophilius informed them.  
"Good. Now we need to talk about what will be best for Luna. Now I have no doubt that she would be best under your care, But if we have her over at weekends. starting next week?" Xenophilius looked up at Harry sorrow in his eyes.  
"I don't think I could do it." He whispered, "You can and you will." Felix spoke. Harry looked at her shocked that she had finally spoken,  
"And we will be here to help when ever you need to help" She reassured. Xenophiliius didn't look competently reassured but Harry could tell he had more confidence.

O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O: O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O: O:O

Luna's Arrval home.

It was Saturday when Luna finally came home. Xenophilius had agreed to let Luna spend the night at her Grandparents so she would be arriving later that after noon.  
Harry was sat reading a book when James Potter floo'd in. Harry promptly put his book down and Looked to James.  
"How can I help you?" Harry asked him, James sat opposite him. "Well I was thinking, When Luna comes here, we wouldn't it be nice. For her I mean if some of her friends where here?" Harry nodded he liked that idea. "Harold could come over, I know she gets on well with Eddies kid Blaise and she likes that Ginny girl." Harry nodded, "They could stay the night!" He offered. James nodded,  
"I could contact the Weasley's and have Harold and Ginny over here by... when does Luna get back."  
"5 so if you have them here at Half four that'll be great!" James nodded and floo'd back out.

Harry had told Felix of James's idea and she agreed straight away. And started ordering the house elves to back a variety of sweets and treats. Harry ran to the floo and stated 'Zabini manor' Clearly.

Eddie was sat on the sofa when Harry entered,  
"Hello Harry, My Fathers not in I am afraid." Harry smiled.  
"Actually I was looking for you. I am sure that you are aware that Luna is coming home today."  
Eddie nodded,  
"Well we were planning a little sleepover for her, and wondering if Blaise would like to join." Eddie smiled and then it faltered,  
"Oh Blaise has a friend Thoedore coming over later." Harry thought about it.  
"Well he could come too!" Eddie nodded, "Yeah I like that Idea."  
Harry gave him the times and floo'd back to the Cottage.

Harry bumped into James when he came back through.  
"Er Sirius caught wind, Is ok if the twins come as well." Harry smiled and nodded,  
"You may as well invite Lupins Teddy." James nodded and floo'd back out.

O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O: O:O:O Luna O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:

I walked up to the old oak door and knocked, My father was acting odd I noticed as I looked up and caught him smiling, I raised a thin eyebrow and waited patiently.  
My grandfather opened the door,  
"Luna" He greeted He pulled me into a warm cuddle and lead me into the Kitchen, Where there were loads of cakes, My eyes widened in excitement as I realised they were for me.  
"I have a little something for you, they belonged to you mother when she was you age." He told me I felt my heart melt at the mention of her,  
He Handed me a small box, Which I eagerly opened, Inside where the most beautiful earings I had ever seen.  
"They were made by your gran who made this when I was in school." he pulled out a turnip necklace, Which did indeed match the earings, I felt the earing it wasn't a real turnip but it looked like one. I smiled and closed the box.  
"I'll treasure them always thank you." He smiled and brought me into the living room. it was dark and he flipped on the light.

"WELCOME HOME!" A big group of people shouted, I recognised them all par one boy, Blaise,Harold,Sirius II, Millie, Teddy, Ginny the boy next to Blaise I didn't recognise.  
He had dark hair and pale features, He reached his hand to shake mine,  
"Hello Luna I am Theodore Nott, It's a pleasure to meet you." I blushed under his gaze, "It's a pleasure to meet you too."  
I looked round the room at the people who came to welcome me back,

Maybe life wouldn't be so bad after all.

* * *

OMG I have so much to say it is literally unreal.  
Umm where to start:

before I forget Tyme Hulte- the spell Luna's mum said in my made up fairy language is Time Hult

Well thank you all the people who stuck with me this story is finally *COMPELET*  
BOOYAA  
Your reviews have ment a lot to me! and a special shout out to my most avid reviewers!  
Sakura Lisel  
moonlight10060  
weasleyjumper

I thank you all so much I can't actually believe I am done wow.  
Oh my god yeah. Umm I was thinking about doing like a sequal about the new changed time line with the youngers in school I don't even know but let me know what you think and i'll try it out :)

Bye :)

From: IMNOTOKIPROMISE


End file.
